contentment
by sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme
Summary: The death of one of the XMen affects one of the others in a very profound way. ok, it's not as bad as the summary sounds!


All the X-Men were in the professor's office, the tension so thick a certain clawed mutant could have cut it had he chosen to. The students kept glancing to one another, each recognizing the worry in their eyes. After what seemed an eternity, Professor Xavier wheeled in.

"Thank you all for coming at such short notice," he started. Pausing, he then continued. "I'm afraid, though, that I have no good news." Everyone in the room was shocked. Normally, the aged man was never this blunt. "The virus she was injected with, it is slowly killing her. It has also prevented the use of her powers."

"How is that possible?" Scott inquired.

At this, Hank chose to intervene. "It is removing the X-gene from her DNA strand. As such, she no longer has her mutation. On top of this, it is also destroying her vital organs. Since there is no cure-"

The doctor was cut off by the wail of one of the younger mutants. Immediately, she began to sob, the tears streaming down her face. It then triggered everyone else's emotions, save one. Most of the people in the room had tears in their eyes, which began to spill over. The one who didn't walked out of the room abruptly, slamming the door behind him. The professor didn't bother to reach out to him. He knew that his words would not help his friend.

Later on, the students of the Institute walked into the med bay. They were all disheartened to learn that their peer was asleep, though they sat by her and talked to her, none-the-less. The teachers, too, spoke to the dying young woman. Ororo openly cried, saying the girl was loved by all in the mansion, and she would be sorely missed. After, Dr. McCoy told her that he was deeply sorry, that for all his medical knowledge, he could not save her. Lastly, the head of the school entered her room. He did not speak, instead tried one more time to reach her mentally. After a few minutes, he gave up. He had not expected anything else; it had not worked the several attempts before. Sighing, he told her he too was sorry. He knew she was searching for something, and that she would now never be able to find it. "I only hope you succeed in your search, when you are at peace."

Outside, Logan was pacing near the door. More than anything, he wanted to say good-bye. More than anything, he wanted some closure. Finally, he walked into the room, and sat by her bed.

"Stripes, I want you to know something," he began. "You will always mean something more to me than the other could ever have. We're a lot alike. I understand what you were going through. Wanting to know what your past was made up of." Pausing, he took a deep breath. "And I want you to know, that I, I always consider you to be a daughter to me." He took the girls hand, and gave is a squeeze. Neither had any gloves on. "Wish you could be awake to see what you're missing here."

He was about to take back his hand, when he felt it being squeezed back. "Logan." The old man looked up, and saw his "daughter's" eyes open. He also saw the tears forming. "Thank you. I've thought of you being my father, too." He grinned, feeling for once thoroughly content. She struggled to sit up, but found she was much too weak. Instead, Logan leaned over, and hugged her tight.

"Figures, don't it?"

"What does, darlin'?"

"I can finally touch. But the one thing that's helping me is killing me, too."

"That's not tr-"

"It's ok. Really. I sorta heard what everyone else said to me. I doubt they'd say that if it were only the flu."

Smiling meekly, Logan realized he was at a loss for words. Then an idea hit him. _Charles? _He reached out, trying to communicate with his friend.

_Yes?_

_I want to take Rogue somewhere. Is that alright with you?_

Charles laughed to himself. He was fully aware that Logan would do it, with or without his consent. _Yes Logan. _

_Thanks, Chuck._ "Hey Rogue?"

"Hmm?"

"You wanna go away from here for a bit?"

"Sure, I guess. Can I?"

"The prof said you could."

"Okay then."

Rogue gingerly got out of the bed, all the while leaning on Logan for support. She attempted to walk to the door, but nearly collapsed.

Seeing this, her companion scooped her up before she could hit the floor, and carried her out.

They continued this way out of the mansion, when Logan asked, "You okay so far?"

Rogue only nodded; she found herself too tired to speak. Noticing this, he began to quicken his pace, sensing he may not have a lot of time. He turned to go into the forest, down a path Rogue would have recognized had her eyes been open. He knew she came down here often: it was her favorite place to escape, the only place where her mind went still. It was also his favorite place to go and think things out. He knew she went there because her scent was predominant after a while.

"Okay darlin'. Open yer eyes." Rogue did as she was told. He saw her face relax, knowing he made the right decision.

The scenery was that of the movies: a grand view of the lake, trees, grass, the whole nine yards. She smiled, breathing in the fresh air. "Thank you Logan. For…everything."

"Anytime, kid. Anytime."

They sat there, with Rogue in his lap, head on his chest, for ten minutes, when Logan felt her tense up. 'Logan?"

"I'm right here."

"I love you Logan."

"I love you too, Rogue. I always will."

He felt her take her final breath, release it, then fall limp against him. He felt tears fall down his face. They fell onto her face, in such a way it seemed like they were her tears, and he wiped them away. He gave her body one last hug, stood up, and began to carry her back. Once again, Logan felt lonely, as he had many times again in his life. Only this time it was different. This time, he felt at peace, too. And it was all due to the very special girl he held in his arms.

A.N.- you have no idea how hard it was to keep the tears from falling down my face when I wrote this. It's just a one-shot I felt I should write. It doesn't matter if you liked it or not. Who am I kidding, of course it does! But mostly, it's just a little thing for me.


End file.
